An Undoing of the Heart
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Why does Minerva hold herself so far from others? How can she always be so strong yet so loving, when she hardly lets anyone in? And who steps in to change that, in a way she never thought anyone could? This is all for you, Andrea.Everyone, R&R! God Bless
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall held herself well...Too well, most of the time. She showed hardly any emotion to random peoplem, and sometimes it was even hard for her loved ones to read her, but she figured if she stayed strong, in stature and mentality, she wouldn't need others opinions anyway. Minerva realized later on in the game, that this was most likely the reason she had yet to find "the one." The one that would want to be with her forever...The one that would love her, and everything about her. The one that could and would be her knight in shinning armor....But how could one be her knight in shinning armor, if he couldn't even tell what emotions she was masking behind her at any given moment? In fact the only deciphering between emotions that occured on a regular basis was a smile, or a grimace. This was hardly a way to be able to love and be loved by someone 100 percent....But Minerva wasn't sure she could give herself away so easily. Alot of her students and colleagues wondered why she was so strict...Why she kept herself wrapped in her own cacoon...

Minerva didn't have an answer....

All she knew was when she kept herself to herself, she couldn't be hurt....Because she trusted herself....Had she ever trusted another person? Yes...

Was it someone who could love her? In the form of a man? No...

But was it someone who could take the place of a person she had always longed to have, but never did because of her lateness in choosing a partner and letting him in completely?....Absolutely.

**A\n: short so far, and not sure if it's good...But hope it and hope you'll all read, enjoy, and review.**

**God bless,**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had always been top of her class. She was strong, independent, reliable, trustworthy, and bold. She was the daughter Minerva had always wanted. Whenever she looked at Hermione, she saw the makings of a girl worthy to be a McGonagall. A girl whom could so easily be her own child; borne from her flesh, nurtured by her love. Minerva knew things were hard for Hermione sometimes, not being Pure-blood meant a lot of nasty pokes from the Slytherines, and doubt in general of whether or not she could ever be could enough. Yet, Hermione was always more than good enough; an out-standing student, and the kindest of hearts. Hermione reminded Minerva so much of herself, (the only difference being, Hermione was more outspoken.) Minerva had private sessions with Hermione everynight. The young girl always came to see her after everyone had gone to sleep and were safe in their dormitories. They would talk hours about her coursework, then life, then theology, then love. Minerva was the only person besides the other two of the trio that Hermione actually bothered talking to. Minerva was sweet and understanding to her, even if everyone else thought she was a bit strict. Sometimes, well, often Hermione wondered why Minerva was so strict...so stony sometimes. Usually, she bore no expression whatsoever. Though as soon as the thought entered, it left. Hermione was sure if she was a teacher, she would be just as strict; just as stony. Wasn't it un-professional to show emotion in front of students?

Tonight in particular was shaping up to be a pretty interesting night of talking for Hermione and Minerva. It was Hermione's 3rd year, and middle\close to end of her 2nd semester. Hermione was taking so many classes, she was completely tired out. Minerva had noticed months ago the life draining out of Hermione; her zeal, and pleasure in her school-work becoming plain and simple; stressful. Hermione usually loved her work, but not it was only that: _work. _Minerva thought she knew what would help. It probably wasn't the most noble of ways, but it would help her favorite student, and she couldn't deny she had used the same help for her coursework in 5th year. She wanted so badly to be an auror, and she knew Hermione shared the same passion...She would do it for her own daughter, if she had one.

"Professor, I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Miss Granger?"

"Even if I'm careful with the time-turner, won't everyone who sees me in all these different places at the same time everyday start to question it? I'll be caught without even trying to be!"

Prfessor McGonagall smiled.

"No. Only the people in the class you're in will see you. Right after every class when no one's watching is when you turn back the time."

"But-"

"No, buts, Hermione." Minerva rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I trust you. You'll do fine."

With that, their talk of that night ended, and Hermione left her favorite professor, and confidants office, with her time-turner in hand.


End file.
